Forum:Infobox Revision
Personally, I feel the infoboxes can, and should be revised. There are a few things I've noticed with them: * The border radius looks bad on this straight bordered site. And for monobook users we'll soon have a curve-straight-curve-straight skin so it'll look bad with that as well. They should just be straight borders all around. * Order of items. They are not all the same on the infoboxes. That needs to be fixed * The colors. The colors are too bold and should be more subtle so to say. More of a pastel-like color, not a bold. Y'know? * Code. Some of the code is just bad. Opinions and thoughts please. – EnemyPeacemaker 21:19, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :I don't like white on infoboxes as a background color. If the monobook skin you're working on is implemented, I feel that a greyer color on the infoboxes should be used with different other colors based on what the infobox is over. I do feel a need for some other trivial infoboxes (such as having several infoboxes based on the series' items/minigames/etc.) Infoboxes are part of the core of wiki-building, and I feel that they should be fixed up to shape. If you'd be willing to clean up the coding on the pages for the templates, that'd be nice -- like, actual cleanup. The infoboxes I know are a mess, and I've been wanted to fix them but never end up doing anything about it. : 3 Navboxes too... BUT ANYWAYS, borders should be straighterish. Like, it depends on the theme -- if it's possible, we could use the css to make the borders/colors what we want depending on the skin? – Wattz2000 21:48, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I could test the class thing. – EnemyPeacemaker 21:51, January 7, 2013 (UTC) ::Classes don't ones work. I tried two separate ones and them both being the same but it won't work in oasis. So I think we'll just have to stick through with it. If we revise the oasis skin along with the monobook skin though, we could have similar appearance for both skins. – EnemyPeacemaker 22:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Going back to the original thang, I've never been a big fan of the infoboxes either. You know Sonic News Network? I like the way they do it. Do something similar to that, I'd say. If you haven't seen their stuff, this is a simple example. --Rainbowroad6w, the researcher. (Talk)(GCWaves YouTube channel) 22:45, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Infobox rename Hihi! As I'm going through the template pages, I'm noticing some in-use infoboxes aren't named in the common "Infobox " type of naming scheme. SO, I was thinking we should rename these infoboxes to fit that. I'd rename them myself, but it'd be a pain to do so as those templates are in high use. As such, we'd need a bot to fix them, unless ofc, we'd be willing to trek through a bunch of pages to fix them. – Wattz2000 18:30, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :As long as WhatLinksHere exists, I don't see the need for a bot. Also, I think we should rename before we redesign. – EnemyPeacemaker 22:03, January 17, 2013 (UTC) ::I may rename them today/night if I have time. ^^ I'd like to this change happen!! – Wattz2000 22:47, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Other templates Per the above section, my categorizing the templates led me to start a discussion about other templates. I think navboxes should be greatly changed. Most of them aren't collapsible, and I'd like to see them all have a color scheme that flows with each one of them, similar to the ones found at the bottom of here. : ) I think it looks nice, anyone agree? – Wattz2000 22:47, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :I can clean up the navboxes since I have a lot of experience with the Zeldapedia ones. – EnemyPeacemaker 00:09, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Going through I've talked with Jazzi about this earlier today, and whenever she has the time, she'll go through with it whenever she's got the time! ^^ Which should be soon! : D I hope to be a'seenin' some pretty great infoboxes flooding our wonderful wiki soon! – Wattz2000 18:33, January 31, 2013 (UTC)